


A Different Meeting 2

by Caliadragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, First Times, Humor, M/M, Romance, Series, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Blair Sandburg is returning to Cascade, after years of traveling to help other Sentinels find their Guides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Meeting 2

## A Different Meeting 2

#### by CaliaDragon

Author's website: <http://www.brain-insane.com/beyond>  
The character of the Sentinel and any others that are known do not belong to me, not even the idea for this fic is completely my own. Any unknown or previously unwritten characters are mine and may or may not suffer because of it. :)  
  
First I just want to say thank you to all of the TS writers that I have read and enjoyed. This idea came to me from reading hours upon hours of enjoyable sentinel fic. I have found myself addicted to the universes were Sentinels and Guides are well known. Normally I only read slash, but there are so many talented writers in this fandom that I found myself reading Gen as well. Thank you to everyone on TSstoryfinders for locating so many enjoyable stories for me to read.  
In this universe being gay is as excepted as being heterosexual. Also you should know that Alex Barnes and Lee Brackett are both Sentinels and good guys in this.  
I'm also a slow writer so I have no idea how long this will take me to finish. It is unbeta'd as well.  
  
Jim and Blair meet.  
This story is a sequel to: A Different Meeting

* * *

Title: A Different Meeting 

Author: CaliaDragon 

2/? 

* * *

Alex sighed again as she thought of the changes that Naomi's marriage had brought to all of their lives. For herself, Brian, Sara, and Lee it had meant another person on their side pushing for better security for Blair. Unfortunately until just a few months earlier, Blair had only denied the need, however, after being carried off by a hyperactive and terrified sentinel, Blair had finally begun to listen to them. However, Alex and the others had no illusions that it was because he felt threatened. No the only reason that Blair had agreed to the added protective measures was because people were hurt when Stephanie Hodges pushed them out of the way to get to Blair. 

It was one of the most recent episodes and one of the cases that had nearly driven Naomi into a homicidal rage. The woman, Hodges, was a retired female body builder. She was a six foot Amazonian power house. She had hurt Blair when she had attacked, and even later when she knew that Blair would have helped her, she was still convinced that attacking Blair had been her right. No one that met the woman really liked her behavior, but she was a sentinel and as such they helped her. 

Sara and Naomi had gotten together and sent Hodges to one of the Europe Center's. She had found her Guide there, but they made it clear she wasn't allowed to come anywhere near Blair ever again. 

While Tim had tried to carry Blair off he had also been as gentle as he possibly could. Tim was really a stereo type. He was an extremely strong, extremely tall teddy bear. The man had been near dementia when he had come in contact with Blair. He had merely lifted Blair off his feet and begged him to help him. Lee and Sara had chased the two for a block before Blair had finally convinced the man to let him walk. 

Of all of the Sentinel's that Blair had helped Tim had been the one to touch Blair the most. After Blair had helped return Tim to sanity and get past the debilitating headache that had caused him to lose it, he had befriended the older man. It was during this time that they learned that Tim had been online his entire life. His family helped him the best that they could, but each day found him slipping further and further away from them. Tim had had a guide, or at least some one who could help him control the zones he experienced, even if they could not be stopped. 

Unfortunately the woman who had acted as his guide and best friend was murdered by an ex-boyfriend. Tim had begun to rapidly slide into insanity, compounding this was the fact that Tim had actually found his friend. He blamed himself for not being there for Karen and his senses became uncontrollable. 

Blair had gone from Guide finder to healer in the span of a few short sentences. The group, and Tim's friends and family, watched as the two men connected. Everyone was sure for a short while that Blair had finally found his Sentinel, but that was proved wrong when Blair brought Wren Butherton the Third to meet Tim. 

As with most Sentinel/Guide pairings the two were day and night. Tim was a white collar fire fighter, while Wren was a blue blooded boy turned crusader. Wren worked as a volunteer Doctor in some of the worst areas of Chicago. When the two met for the first time the connection was electric. Tim and Wren literally melded in front of everyone. 

Tim was a good three foot taller than his small guide, but that didn't seem to make any difference. Wren's family hadn't been pleased when they found out that not only was their youngest son helping the poor, but he was now a guide to an African American Fire fighter turned Sentinel. At least they were, until Blair talked to them and they realized that Tim was not only very protective of Wren, but that he was also limiting the areas that Wren was going into alone. 

Rather than taking their son into more dangerous situations, he had begun to limit them. Once they realized that there would be someone to help curb their idealistic son, Tim was enthusiastically accepted into the family. Wren had, to the amusement of all, been fondly accepting of both his family and Tim's gentle limiting of his way of life. Blair was still in contact with Tim and Wren and had a deep friendship with the two men. He had acted as Tim's best man when they wed the month before. Alex knew though that Blair still searched for his own sentinel and she hoped for his sake that he would find him or her soon. 

Alex jerked herself from her thoughts and climbed out of the car beside Blair and her own life mate. It was only a matter of minutes for the three to check in at the front desk and get their visitor passes. All but a few pieces of the paper work had been completed before they arrived at the station. By the time they made their way up stairs, Blair had become agitated and was looking around him in confusion. 

Alex and Brian had seen this behavior before and wondered if bringing Blair directly to the station had been a good idea. They had seen that when Blair was coming into contact with more than one un-bonded Guide or Sentinel that he tended to become agitated and often pushed himself into exhaustion trying to help each of them. The younger man had to be carefully monitored to make sure he didn't burn himself out. The last time he had a burn out he was unconscious for two days and weak for several more days. 

By the time they reached the seventh floor, Blair was practically vibrating in place. He was chanting softly in Chopec, and both Alex and Rafe were beginning to get nervous. They knew what he was saying and knew that it was not conscious on his part. Rafe was ready to stop turn around and leave, but short of hogtying Blair he had no idea what they were going to do. Alex and Rafe shared another look as they remembered the incident that proceeded Blair's acting like this the last time. 

* * *

Flashback

*Blair tromped quietly among the four people accompanying him. The manic energy that he had been putting off was finally beginning to settle down, now that he was getting closer to the destination of his dream. He knew that it was right that his guardians/friends were the ones to come with him. Of all of the people he had seen in his vision only they and one other man had been there. 

The great temple that haunted his dreams and called to him to COME now. Now that they were here he hoped that the questions he had would be answered. That maybe he would know for certain that he was going to have a Sentinel to help and cherish or if his calling in life was simply to connect others to their destiny. 

When they came into the clearing holding the temple Blair let out a soft cry of pleasure and awe. He smiled in greeting to the warriors standing on the steps waiting for them. Blair made his way to the figure standing into the middle of them and to his destiny.* 

End Flashback

For six months they had stayed at the Temple of Sentinels, learning from the shaman and watching as Blair became the Shaman of The Sentinels and Guides. The Shaman of the Chopec and Blair spent hours in a secluded part of the temple that only they were allowed entrance to. By the time the six months were over and they had returned to the states, they noticed that the attraction that Blair had to the un-bonded doubled and even the bonded were drawn to him. 

Now he was chanting one word over and over, "Enqueri." 

* * *

Jim sat at his desk going over the files from their latest cases and trying not to stare at the clock on the wall. He was excited by the prospect of meeting Blair Sandburg, though he had told no one, he had begun having dreams of the younger man, and a wolf. Both of whom melded with him. He had seen Incacha in several of these dreams and each time he told Jim that the wolf was his future. 

The younger man would be there any minute and Jim gave up any pretense of reading the reports on his desk. He looked up and realized that Simon was looking at him, and grinning slightly. Jim blushed, this was the closest he came to fidgeting, and he was embarrassed to have been caught. 

Simon was about to say something when every Sentinel and Guide in the bullpen surged to their feet staring at the doorway. Jim sucked in a sharp breath and ripped the door to his and Simon's office open. He strode across the bullpen and out the doors, the others following him as he did so. 

They quickly reached the elevator and waited impatiently for the doors to open. When they did Blair stepped out and into Jim's arms. "Enqueri," he breathed before hugging the older man tightly. 

Jim growled at those around him, "MINE!" 

Sentinels and Guides alike stepped back from the pair, taking those around them with them. Alex and Brian looked at one another in fear and worry. This sentinel was stronger than Alex and more powerful. If he wanted to do something to Blair, nothing short of shooting him would stop it. 

"Yours," Blair said happily, causing his friends and those around him to look at them in awe. The worry that Brian and Alex had bled away by the words; the Sentinels and Guides in the room felt the bond take place with Blair's words. Alex laughed in joy for her friend. Blair had found his Sentinel. 

* * *

End A Different Meeting 2 by CaliaDragon: caliadragon@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
